Ultimate Trifecta
by Alejandro68052
Summary: When Ash is just a little kid a chance encounter with 3 rare Pokémon change his life forever
1. The journey begins

**I've had this idea for a while, I've read stories where Ash starts with a Froakie, I've seen some where he starts with a Riolu, I've seen a small handful where he starts with a Ralts so I decided to make this story, I own nothing from Pokémon, because I am an Amourshipper by heart Serena will be in this story too, and unlike most fanfiction's they will both have a crush on each other but the other doesn't know**

* * *

Ash Ketchum was just 5 years old when it happened, he was playing in the forest just outside of pallet town when suddenly he saw a man that looked to be in about his twenties, Ash was hidden behind a bush so the strange man couldn't see him

The man said "Look at you three, you'll sell for billions on the black market."

He was currently speaking to three Pokémon in separate cadges, he said to the the first one which was a blue frog like Pokémon with wight frubbles around its neck "Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, not only are you a Kalos native starter, but your the last of your kind that has the ability Battle Bond which only adds to your rarity."

He then addressed the second Pokémon which looked like it was a little girl in a wight dress, had green hair and two pink horns at the top of her head and said "Ralts, the Feeling's Pokémon, you're a Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola native and an uncommon Pokémon and the fact that you have a Gardevoirite now makes you even more rare."

He then spoke to the last one witch was a shiny Riolu and said "Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon, already rare as is but you are a shiny Pokémon and your holding Lucarioite, a rare one indeed, and since the Froakie is holding a kea stone, you'd all sell for top dollar at the black market, I'm gonna be rich! Don't bother trying to escape those cages are made out reinforced reflective steel."

Ash glared at the man, how could anyone be that cruel? Ash would help them and he knew just how too, their was a Butterfree in the bush with him.

Ash whisper-asked "Hay Butterfree? You see that man over there? Can you do me a favor and use Sleep Powder on him?"

Butterfree saw the man and the Pokémon inside the cadges and knew then the man was evil so it wanted to help out so it flew out of the bush and sprinkled the man with a green powder and the man fell asleep

Ash used the opportunity to take the man's kea's and unlock the cadges, after the three Pokémon were free Ash said "Hay you three, I'm glad you're okay, could you guys help me drag this guy to the police?"

Ralts used its powers to teleport itself, Frokie and Riolu, Ash, and the man that trapped them to the police station in Viridian city

Officer Jenny asked "What on earth?"

Ash said "Officer, this mean man had these three Pokémon in cadges, with the help of a wild Butterfree I helped them escape, and this one. *points to Ralts* Teleported us hear so I could explain the situation and so you can arrest him."

Officer Jenny said "This man is part of team Rocket, it was vary reckless of you to confront him in anyway, you should've called the authorities! *winks* But I'll let it slide because you did it to save these pore Pokémon."

Ash said "Thank you, I need to go home now."

Officer Jenny said "Stay safe on your way back home, I'll bring these three to the Pokémon Center after I finish my report on this man, he's going to prison for a long time."

Ash crouched down to the Pokémon's level and said "I hope you'll all stay safe and find some good and loving trainers, any trainer would be lucky to have even one of you three, you're all amazing Pokémon that I've never seen before, well goodbye, maybe I'll see you again, hopefully under better circumstances."

Ash got up and began the walk home but the three Pokémon were following him

Ash pointed at Officer Jenny and said "You need to go with her."

Ash walked away but the three of them were still following

Ash said "Look, I can handle the walk home, you don't have to protect me."

He walked further but they were still following him

Ash asked "Why do you three keep following me?"

Officer Jenny said "I think they want to come with you."

Ash said "but I'm only 5, I'm not allowed to have my own Pokémon."

Officer Jenny said "You're never too young to have a Pokémon, or in this case three, you only need to be 10 years old to travel and be an official trainer and collect badges."

Ash asked "You think they want a someone like me as their trainer?"

Officer Jenny said "I know so, you saved them from this man, you gained their trust, if fact. *hand's Ash three pokeballs* Why don't you ask them, I'm sure they won't refuse your offer."

Ash placed the pokeball's in front of the three Pokémon and asked "Do you three want to come home with me? I know I'm only 5 so you'd have to wait 5 years before we could travel around, but if you come with me I promise we can play every day."

The three Pokémon taped the pokeballs and let themselves be captured

Ash said "Looks like I've got myself three new friends, come on out Ralts."

Ralts appears from the pokeball

Ash asked "Ralts, can you please take me home?"

Ralts teleports them to Ash's house.

His mother came in, and Ash explained the situation to her and she agreed to let him keep the Pokémon

* * *

Over the next few months they became great friends, the three Pokémon even had mock battles everyday to improve

On Ash's 6th birthday Ash spent most of it playing with his Pokémon, he even gave them some of his birthday cake and all three evolved at that time

About a week later Ash and Lucario went out to the forest when suddenly they hear a cry, as if a Pokémon is in pain so they go to check it out and what they see surprised them, they see a pink cat like Pokémon, and the Pokémon appears to be poisoned, and their is a tiny yellow mouse like Pokémon next to it sparking its cheeks with electricity when it sees them

Ash said "Lucario, I need you to find a petcha berry to cure the poison and a Oren berry to help this Pokémon get its strength back, I'll ty to calm the electric type to we can feed them to the cat like Pokémon."

Lucario left to go find the berries

Ash said "Calm down little buddy, I'm just trying to help that other Pokémon, I know you probably don't trust me but I promise I only want to help."

The yellow Pokémon still didn't seem to trust him

Ash said "I'll prove you can trust me."

He puts a finger to the yellow Pokémon and said "Go on, shock me, I'll take all the electricity you can dish out if it'll prove that I only want to help."

The yellow Pokémon then shocks him with the biggest thundershock it could but Ash didn't do anything, he just took it and looked in great pain

The yellow Pokémon looks at him in disbelief but stepped aside to let Ash care for the pink cat like Pokémon.

Just then Lucario returned with the berries

Ash picked up the pink cat like Pokémon into his arms and gently shook her awake so she could eat the berries which it did.

The pink cat like Pokémon then started floating around playfully

Ash said "I'm glad you're okay, you must be a Psychic type."

He then hears a mysterious voice say "_Thank you."_

Ash asked "Who said that?"

Mew replied "_I did, I can speak to you via telepathy."_

Ash said "Yep, definitely a Psychic type."

Mew said "_I can't thank you enough, uh… what's your name?"_

Ash said "My name it Ash Ketchum, and this *points to Lucario* is Lucario, he's the one that got the berries."

Mew said "_Thank you very much, I will never forget you, Ash, please remember my name it's Mew, also please don't ever tell anyone about what happened here today."_

Ash said "I promise Mew, you can trust me."

Mew flew off

Ash said "Well this is officially the second weirdest day ever."

Pichu jumps up onto his shoulder as asking ash to take care of it as well which Ash agrees to and Ash gives the Pichu the nickname Bolt

When Ash got home he sees his mom attending to the garden with Kirlia and Frogadier helping

As soon as they noticed Bolt Ash said "I found this little guy in the forest, I named him Bolt because I didn't know his real name, so can I keep him?"

Delia said "Of course you can."

* * *

A few months later Ash would then start to spar with Lucario to help himself and Lucario train wale Frogadier and Kirlia battled each other, mostly to see which one of the two would evolve first but Bolt sat out most of the time

On Ash's 7th birthday Kirlia and Frogadier and Bolt all evolved

The next day Ash learned about the Battle Bond and how it worked so he wanted to perfect it

Over the next few months Greninja would go up against Bolt, Gardevoir and Lucario respectively and on occasion all 3 at once and they eventually perfected the Battle Bond

Another month later he started attending Professor Oaks Pokémon Summer Camp

At the camp he met a girl, the girls name was Serena, it was love at first sight for both of them but they never where able to tell the other.

On Ash's 8th birthday he decided to finally try mega evolution

Ash stood outside, wearing a megaring in his whist, Lucario wearing the Lucarioite on a belt and Gardevoir wearing the Gardevoirtie as a pendant

Ash said "Kea stone, Respond to my heart, beyond evolution, mega evolve!"

Lucario and Gardevoir both mega evolved at the same time

Ash then tuned to Greninja and they activated the Battle Bond instantly

The 5 of them began their hardest sparing section ever

For the next year the 3 Pokémon and Ash would have 5 way battle's to increase their strength and Ash learned a lot from his Pokémon

* * *

Gardevoir was the smartest among them, but considering she was part Psychic type it was a given and she preferred to battle using ranged attacks rather than fighting in close combat

Lucario was very disciplined, every day he would spend an hour meditating with Gardevoir, Lucario preferred fighting up close rather than use special attack's, he still had some special attacks but preferred fighting up close

Greninja could adapt to any situation, he uses any battle stile that worked in the situation, switching between physical and special attacks to get advantages in battle and his speed is unmatched

Bolt was the same way as Greninja, adaptive and very fast, not as fast as Greninja, and surprisingly by complete accident they found that Bolt could electrocute even ground types, whenever Bolt battles a new opponent he would normally start off pretending to be an easy opponent and just when the opponent thinks they have Bolt on the ropes that's when Bolt delivers the finishing blow, unless told otherwise

And finally Ash himself, over time he developed his own Aura and Psychic ability's, wale he couldn't move anything with his mind or create aura spears, he did develop his powers to the point he could understand Pokémon

* * *

Now present day

It was the night before he would finally get to go on his journey, tomorrow would be Ash's 10th birthday and right now he was talking to his Pokémon

Ash said "Okay you 4 are you ready for tomorrow?"

Greninja said "**Of course we are ready, this is what we've been training for for those past 5 years."**

Lucario said "**You're the best friend any of us could've ever asked for we each owe a lot to you."**

Gardevoir said "**Lucario is right on both accounts, need I remind you if it wasn't for you we would've just been sold to the highest bidder, and you raised us into what we are today."**

Bolt said "**And not to mention all the hurt Pokémon you've helped out over the years."**

Ash said "Thanks guys, I know this sounds kinda corny but you're all the best friends a guy could ever ask for."

Gardevoir said "**That's sweet Ash, but you should really get to bed, it's past your bedtime and you still have to get your Pokédex and pokeballs from Professor oak."**

Bolt said "**And you still have to capture me as I'm still technically considered wild."**

Ash noticed the time and said "Looks like I lost track of time again."

Ash climbed into bed and Greninja turned off the lights for him

Ash said "Good night guys, I wonder how Gary and Professor oak will react when I tell them about you."

Greninja said "**Wait, what if you didn't tell them and got one of the kanto starters, that could help you."**

Ash said "No, I can't do that, I may argue with Gary from time to time but I would never git a starter just so he can't, and then their's Leaf and Serena, my best human friends, I couldn't do that to them, so I'll have Professor Oak make Bolt my starter, it'll be less suspicious."

Lucario said "**Yes, and that crazy crush you have on Serena probably has nothing to do with it."**

Ash blushed but tried to play it off by saying "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lucario said "**I caught you kissing a pillow with her picture on it."**

Once again Ash blushed but just covered himself and tried to go to sleep

That night he dreamt about going on his Pokémon journey, with Gardevoir, Greninja, Bolt, and Lucario and making new friends, catching new Pokémon, and even traveling with Serena by his side, in the dream they were about to kiss when suddenly…

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Ash had woken up from his dream, and right at the best part as usual

Ash got dressed before any of his Pokémon woke up, deciding to let them sleep in a little bit longer he quickly and quietly returned all three of them to there pokeballs, he then ate breakfast and grabbed his backpack as Bolt climbed into it to hide himself as Ash made his way out the door

He quickly made his way over to the Professor oaks laboratory and Gary, Serena and Leaf were each waiting in front of the lab since it hadn't opened yet

Gary said "Well if it isn't Ash-boy, I guess you finally got tired of pretending to be a trainer and finally became one."

Serena said "Ash, it's nice to see you here."

Ash said "y-yeah, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Ash couldn't help but notice the pink hat Serena was wearing, he had given her the hat, it was really cute on her, but then again anything looks cute on her, but Ash was only afraid of one thing, rejection from Serena so he never told her about the crazy crush he had on her

Serena was extremely happy to see Ash, the one boy in Pallet that caught her eyes, he was just so nice and willing to help someone in need, he had even given her the hat she was wearing, she loved the hat, not just because it was in her favorite color but also because Ash gave it to her, she had a crush on him ever since they first met at professor oak's summer camp, she would never forget that day.

Suddenly the door opened and brought Ash and Serena back to reality

Professor oak said "You're all here, unfortunately I only have 3 starters."

Ash said "Theirs something I need to tell you all, inside.

They all went into the laboratory where Professor oaks had already given them their Pokédex's

Ash explained "Okay, so Gary, Serena, and Leaf can get their starters, I already have a Pokémon."

Just then Bolt popped its head out of Ash's backpack

Leaf and Serena couldn't help but say "Awwww."

Professor oak asked "Ash, why do you have a Pikachu in your backpack, and why do you want to start with a Pikachu?"

Ash replied "Both those questions have the same answer, I met Bolt here when I was 6 and we've been best friends ever sense, and he's technically still wild which is why I brought him in my backpack, so no one else could forcefully capture him."

Professor oak nodded his head and handed ash 6 Pokéballs, one of which he used to capture Bolt, who didn't even try to fight it and Ash let Bolt out almost instantly

Bolt said "**It was very dark in there, I don't like it, the other three may like it but I don't."**

Ash said "It's okay, you don't have to go in the pokeball if you don't want to."

Gary said "Well I might as well go first."

Ash asked "haven't you ever heard of good manners? It's ladies first."

Gary said "You're one to talk about manners, I've seen the way you eat. *takes Squirtles pokeball* Smell yeh latter Ashy-boy."

Ash yelled "Hay only my mom can call me Ashy and I still protest it!"

Gary ignored Ash as he grabbed 5 pokeball's and left

Professor oak said "Well that's my grandson for you, now Bulbsaur and Charmander are left, who wants witch?"

Serena said "I honestly don't know, Leaf, why don't you get your starter, you said you had already picked one out before we even got here, so if it wasn't squirtle you can get your starter and I'll take the one that's left."

Leaf said "Thanks Serena, I choose Bulbsaur."

She takes Bulbsaur's pokeball

Serena said "In that case I choose Charmander."

She takes Charmander's pokeball and said "I think I'll call you flare."

The Charmander said "**I like that name, it sounds cute, I guess my name is Flair."**

Professor oak then hand's Leaf and Serena 5 each

Leaf said "Wish me luck, I'm gonna try to fill the Pokédex."

Leaf bolted out the lab

Ash then looked to Serena and said "Hay Serena, traveling with friends is a lot more fun and safer than traveling by yourself, would you like to travel with me?"

Serena thought to herself 'Travel, with Ash, if this is a dream don't wake me up.'

Serena said "Sure Ash."

They went out to start their journey together

On route 1

On their was to Viridian City they heard a scream

They rushed toward's it and saw what was going on, a girl who was most likely fishing for water Pokémon was being attacked by a school of Gyarados

Ash yelled "Bolt use thunderbolt!"

After the attack only one was still able to continue battling, but what was different about this one, it was red.

Ash yelled "Thunderbolt again!"

The red Gyarados shook off the attack

Misty said "But, that's impossible."

Ash asked "Any suggestions?"

Serena said "It can't follow us on land, let's make a run for it!"

They ran away but they heard something trashing behind them, the looks back and saw that the red Gyarados was following them, on land!

Ash said "Different coloring, somehow immune to electric type moves, and is able to fallow us on land!"

Misty asked "Could this get any worse?"

Suddenly it started storming

Serena said "You just had to ask."

Suddenly Serena tripped and feel onto the muddy ground

Serena said "I think I twisted my ankle, I can't run!"

Ash then stood between the red Gyarados and Serena with his arms held out and yelled "Gyarados! Do you know who I am?! I'm Ash from the town of Palit! I can't be beaten by the likes of you! If you want to get to my friends your gonna have to go through me first!"

Gyarados yelled "**I'm very prepared to do that! So if you don't want to be blasted into next century you will get out of the way before I blast you away!"**

Ash yelled "Do your worst Gyarados! You can blast me! You can threaten me! You can even make fun of me! But, one thing you will not do is hurt my friends!"

Gyarados then blasted Ash with a Hydro Pump

After the attack Ash asked "Is that the best you've got? That was a light squirt of water compared to what I'm used to taking, I've been hit with a direct Hydro Cannon before."

Gyarados was even more angry, but at the same time a little bit impressed and fired a Hyper Beam

After the attack Ash said "Now that was an attack, I could feel the power behind it, you most likely put a lot of rage into that attack."

Gyarados said "**Kid you are impressive, and insane."**

Ash said "Thanks, I get that a lot."

Gyarados said "**Not surprising considering the fact that you took not one but two of my attacks. Wait a minute! Did you just understand me?"**

Bolt said "**Took you long enough to figure it out, yes Ash can understand Pokémon but he doesn't like other people knowing about it, he'd be swarmed by trainers that want to know what their Pokémon are saying."**

Gyarados sarcastically said "**I can't imagine what being swarmed by hundreds upon thousands of trainers would feel like."**

Bolt said "**Point taken, but Ash would have it worse, shiny Pokémon, theirs normally 1 in a million of every species, were Ash hear is the only one that can understand Pokémon that we know of, Ash is 1 in over 7 Billion, in more ways than one. By the way why were you attacking that orange haired girl?"**

Gyarados said "**Because she was so annoying, she kept saying she would be a great Water Pokémon master, and one of the gentler Gyarados's came up to her to maybe be friends, but she screamed and it made my friend sad so we taught her a lesson she would never forget."**

Bolt said "**So you attacked her because she was scared, you do know that Gyarados are feared by many people and Pokémon alike, right?"**

Gyarados said "**That crossed my mind, but she is Misty Waterflower, co leader of the Cerulean city gym, my gentle friend thought it would be okay fo her, but no, she's just like all the others, they talk a big game but when they see a real challenge they just run away."**

Bolt asked "**Did you stop to consider their was a reason behind it? Like maybe a traumatic experience."**

Gyarados said "**I don't have an argument for that. I'm sorry?"**

Bolt said "**You're kinda cool, not everyday a Water type can one of my attack's, much less a Water flying type, though I was holding back, for my first attack, I only used 25% to defeat those other Gyarados, and for my second Attack, 50% percent, at 100% I could crush a small mountain into pebbles." **

Gyarados said "**With that kind of power, I'm sure you're trainer is a grate one, maybe I could go with you, and become a strong member of your team."**

Bolt said "**You have to ask Ash about that."**

Ash held a pokeball up to Gyarados and said "We could be friends Gyarados, if you want."

Gyarados allowed himself to be captured without a fight

Misty asked "Why did you capture it? You're just a beginner. You can't handle a Gyarados, especially one like that."

Ash said "Since it allowed itself to be captured without a fight it will listen to me wether I'm a rookie or not, now let's get to The Pokémon center."

On the way it starts to storm when suddenly a huge bird like Pokémon appears

The Pokémon said "**Would you look at that, the chosen one, the cerulean city gym leader and the chosen ones love interest."**

The Pokémon then said to Ash "**I know you can understand me, I saw how you handled that Gyarados, impressive, take this my Chosen one, it will lead to your destiny, remember my name, it is Ho-oh."**

Ho-oh flew away and a feather glowing in all the colors of the rainbow floated down to him

Ash said "Since this came from Ho-oh I think I should hold onto it, I have no idea what this chosen one business is all about but I have a feeling I'll figure it out."

Misty wasn't paying too much attention but Serena curios, it was almost as if Ash could understand Ho-oh

They all get to Viridian city

Officer Jenny said "It's been a long time hasn't it Ash? Finally an official Pokémon trainer I see."

Misty asked "Ash do you know her."

Ash answered "Long story."

They all got to the Pokémon center

Ash decided to make a call to Professor oak

Ash said "Hay Professor."

Professor oak said "If it isn't Ash? You know if I'm being honest I had some doubts about you when you decided to start with a Pikachu, but when Gary said that you wouldn't have a single new Pokémon by the time you got to Viridian City, I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong."

Ash said "Professor, you'll never believe it I not only caught a Gyarados but it was also red."

Professor oak said "That's wonderful, not many trainers can say that they get a Gyarados on their first day, now I'm sure you'll be able to handle it, you've always had an uncanny ability to bond with Pokémon."

Serena said "Hay Professor."

Professor oak said "Why if it isn't Serena, I've gotta say, traveling with Ash, good luck with Ash, I'll be routing for you both."

The call ends and Team Rocket attacks and said their dumb motto

Ash scanned team Rocket's Pokemon with his Pokédex

Pokédex: Ekans. The Snake Pokémon. A Poison type. Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head

Koffing. The Poison Gas Pokémon. A Poison type. If Koffing becomes agitated, it raises the toxicity of its internal gases and jets them out from all over its body. This Pokémon may also overinflate its round body, then explode.

Meowth. The Scratch Cat Pokémon. A Normal type. Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.

Ash said to team Rocket "Team Rocket you have two choices, leave now. Or fight."

Jessie said "We aren't afraid of you you're just a beginner."

Ash said "Bolt, let's go!"

James asked "A Pikachu?"

Ash said "His Name is Bolt, he is most likely the most powerful Pikachu in the world, I've seen Bolt electrocute Ground types, I've been training him since I was 6, one more chance, run away or battle."

Jessie said "Ekans use Bite!"

James said "Koffing use Tackle!"

Meowth said "Fury Swipes!"

Ash said "Bolt use Thunder!"

Team Rocket was sent flying

Ash said "I warned them."

Serena said "That was awesome how Bolt beat those three all by itself."

Bolt asked "**How long do you think that they'll keep flying?"**

Ash said "That? That was nothing, to tell the truth I could've beaten them blindfolded without any Pokémon with both hands tied behind my back."

Misty scoffed and said "Please, you capture one Gyarados and suddenly think you're invincible."

Ash chuckled and said "I raised Bolt for 4 years, and my motto is I would never ask a Pokémon to do anything I wouldn't be willing to do myself."

Serena said "I thought you're motto was "don't give up till it's over"."

Ash explained "I have 4 mottos. 1. I would never ask my Pokémon to do anything I wouldn't be willing to do myself. 2. Don't give up till it's over. 3. Anything is possible with a Pokémon partner by your side, that's called Pokémon power. 4. What some people call stubbornness I call determination. Oh yeah I forgot theirs a 5th one, It's not crazy if it works."

Serena giggles and said "I thought that 4th was your dads motto."

Ash said "He taught it to me, now let's get going I have a gym battle waiting for me in Pewter city."

Misty asked "Can you please take me with you? I need to get back to my home town Cerulean city, it has a gym there, the only way to get there is through Pewter city, and the only way to Pewter city is to go through Viridian Forest, Viridian forest is crawling with bug types and I'm afraid of bug Pokémon."

Ash said "In that case, come on, we don't have all day."

Misty said "Wait, I thought you were going to stay at the Pokémon center for the night."

Serena said "Yeah me too, I don't feel conferable camping out yet."

Ash reluctantly agreed, he wanted to continue on but it was two against one, and one of them was his crush, he had no chance.

* * *

**This one chapter took me about a month to write so don't expect new characters to quickly, also I accept all comments, even criticism, but please no swearing**


	2. The first badge

**Hope you all had a merry Christmas, this'll be my last chapter for 2019, I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Last time Ash reductively agreed to stay the night at the Pokémon center, Ash stayed in one room whale the girls stayed in a separate room, each room had 2 beds, for Ash's room ash slept in one bed whale his Pokémon, beside's of course Gyarados slept in the other.

Ash got up before the sun was up, and he knew from experience that even attempting to wake Serena up at this time was a really bad idea so he after returning Lucario, Greninja, and Gardevoir he decided to go outside and let Bolt stay where he was, waking him up was even more dangerous than waking Serena up.

Once he was outside he let out his Gyarados

Gyarados asked "**Ash, what are we doing here? And why is it so dark?"**

Ash explained "We are going to start training, the reason why it's so dark is because the sun isn't up yet."

Gyarados said "**Makes since, and I get why you want to train me now, so we could train in private, I like it."**

Ash said "That's part of it, also I'm traveling with two friends, you know them, Misty, and also my friend Serena, Serena has beautiful honey blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, a smile that lites up your day, the cutest laugh ever… what were we talking about?"

Gyarados said "**You were just describing slash complimenting the girl named Serena, I'm guessing you like her, a lot."**

Ash blushed in embarrassment and said "Being able to understand Pokémon, At times a blessing, others it's a curse, right now it's the later."

Gyarados said "**Liking someone is nothing to be ashamed of, why don't you tell her how you feel?"**

Suddenly Gardevoir popped out of her pokeball and said "**Thank you, we've been trying to tell hem that since he came back from the summer camp when he described her in the same way he described her to you."**

Ash asked "But what if she she doesn't feel the same way? Gardevoir, you know better than anyone that it started as a crush, but as time went by, and I got to know her better, my crush turned into having real feelings for her, to put it simply I love her so I'm afraid that she might reject me."

Gyarados said "**Your overthinking it."**

Gardevoir said "**That's what I've been telling hem for years."**

Gyarados said "**Wait a minute, who are you? I've never seen a Pokémon like you before."**

Gardevoir said "**You better bring out the others Ash so I can explain."**

Ash said "Good idea. Rise and shine, Greninja, Lucario!

The two Pokémon appeared full of energy, you would never think they were asleep a few seconds ago.

Lucario said "**Hello, I am the aura Pokémon Lucario, I'm able to use Aura Sphere, Helping Hand, Metal Claw, Counter, Laser Focus, Power-Up Punch, Calm Mind, Metal Sound, Quick Guard, Bone Rush, Swords Dance, Meteor Mash, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Close Combat, and my egg move is Cross Chop."**

Greninja said "**My name is Greninja, I can use Water Shuriken, Bubble, Quick Attack, Lick, Water Pulse, Smokescreen, Shadow Sneak, Spikes, Feint Attack, Substitute, Extrasensory, Double Team, Hydro Pump, Haze, Night Slash and my egg move is Power-Up Punch."**

Gardevoir said "**Good morning to you, I am Gardevoir, it's a pleasure meeting you, I can use Dazzling Gleam, Confusion, Hypnosis, Draining Kiss, Teleport, Psybeam, Life Dew, Wish, Calm Mind, Psychic, Dream Eater, Future Sight and my egg move is Synchronoise**

Gyarados said "**I'm Gyarados! The most powerful Atrocious Pokémon ever, I'm strong enough to take down an Electabuzz, I know Dragon Rage, Waterfall, Crunch, Rain Dance, Aqua Tail, Dragon Dance, Hydro Pump, Hurricane, Thrash, and Hyper Beam! And I still know Splash from when I was a Magicarp, tried to forget, never can, I used to have a trainer, I remember his name was Damian, he was mean as a Fearow, ruthless as a Primeape, and dumber than a newly hatched Slowpoke, I mean he called me useless because I could only use splash, and weird because he doesn't know anything about Shiny Pokémon, one day he released me in the river and threw some kind of stone at me, I still have it with me." *Shows them a yellow marble like crystal with red and blue swirls n the inside***

Lucario said "**I detect a faint aura from the stone, it matches yours Gyarados, so this stone must be a Gyaradosite, meaning you can mega evolve."**

Gyarados asked "**Mega evolve?"**

Lucario said "**It's a temporary evolutionary state that's only used for battle's."**

Gyarados asked "**Your saying I can still evolve?"**

Lucario said "**Temporarily, we don't know why it's not permanent, but it isn't, I don't know about my teammates but I'd prefer it to be permanent, so I could protect Ash more easily, Ash is more than my friend, to me, he's family."**

Gardevoir and Greninja both said "**Agreed."**

Ash said "You are all awesome, by the way Gyarados, you should also know that Bolt knows Thunderbolt, Electroweb, Thunder, Elecroball, Volt Tackle, Nuzzle, Nasty Plot, Quick Attack, and Iron Tail."

Gyarados said "**Got it."**

**Time skip 2 hours later**

Ash returns return's his team and goes back into the center to see Misty and Serena ready to go with Serena petting Bolt

Misty asked "Ready to go?"

Serena asked "What were you doing outside? I checked your room 10 minutes ago but only Bolt was their. I was worried something happened."

Ash said "I was training my new Gyarados, I didn't want to wake you in case Misty wasn't a morning person, and Misty is afraid of Gyrarados so she would scream, freak out, and or complain about Gyarados getting stronger."

Misty said "Hay! You don't know me!"

Ash replied "I know you enough, now let's go."

Inside Viridian forest

First Ash effortlessly caught a Caterpie

Next Ash find's a Pidgeyotto, Bolt Thunder shocked it and then Ash caught it

After that they find a Butterfree, that wiredly enough was pink

Serena said "A pink Butterfree, it's so cute, go Flair!"

Flair said "**Alright! A battle!"**

Serena said "Flair use Ember!"

Flair said "**I can do one better!"**

Flair used Flamethrower

Ash said "That was Flamethrower, a really powerful fire type move."

Serena said "Flair that's awesome that you can use flamethrower, go poke ball!"

The pink Butterfree was captured

They heard a voice behind them say "Greetings, do you happen to know one of the trainers from Palit town?"

Ash turned around and said "Me and my friend Serena are from Palit town."

The guy pulls out a sword and swing's it at them but before it can git close Ash catch's it in a midair clap, pulls it down to his side and quickly uses his elbow to brake it in half he then picked the guy up by his shirt and said "You have exactly 5 seconds to explain why you tried to attack us before I tear you limb from linb!"

The guy said "My name is Samurai, I had no intention of hitting you, it's only an intimidation tactic and even if it did hit you the sword is fake."

Ash puts him down and said "Well you shouldn't do it."

Samurai said "Let's battle"

Ash said "Okay."

Samurai said "It's two on two, Pincer go!"

Ash said "Gyarados I choose you!"

Gyarados said "**Let's take this fool down!" **

Samurai said "What?! That Gary oak kid kid was wrong you're not the weakest, you might even be the strongest from Palit!"

Ash said "Gyarados, Hyper beam!"

Serena said "Pincer is unable to battle!"

Samurai returned Pincer and Ash returned Gyarados

Samurai said "Medopod go!"

Ash said "Caterpie I chose you! Now." *points Pokédex at it*

Ash's Pokédex: This Caterpie knows Tackle, String Shot, Bug Buzz, and Bug Bite."

Ash said "Caterpie use Bug Buzz!"

Samurai said "Medopod use harden!"

Ash said "Caterpie use Bug Buzz!"

Serena said "Medopod is unable to battle Caterpie wins, the battle goes to Ash!"

Ash's Caterpie evolves into Medopod

Ash said "Congratulations Medopod."

Medopod said "**I'm one step closer to becoming a Butterfree."**

Ash said "Hay, how about we introduce all of our Pokémon to each other."

Serena said "Grate idea."

Misty said "All my Pokémon are water types but you go ahead."

Ash said "Gyarados, and Pidgeyotto, I choose you."

Serena said "Go Flair, Pink!"

Ash asked "Pink?"

Serena said "That's my new Butterfree's nickname."

Flair said "**My name is Flair, I'm Serena's starter."**

Pink said "**I guess my name is Pink."**

As soon as Medopod saw Pink he evolved.

Ash's Butterfree said "**My name is Butterfree, and Pink, you're beautiful."**

Bolt said "**I'm Bolt, the most powerful Pikachu of all time, I can even electrocute Ground types."**

Gyarados said "**I'm a shiny Gyarados."**

Pidgeyotto said "**I'm a female Pidgeyotto that was recently captured."**

All but Bolt are returned

They make it to pewter city

They meet a man selling rocks

Serena asked "excuse me, Why are you seeing rocks?"

The man said "Pewter city rocks have been known to have been known to have mysterious items in them, from Fossil's, to Evolution Stones, and even some weird items I can't identify but foreign trainers seam to love them, here's some examples *Points to a pile of Mega Stones* trainers from these places called Houen, Kalos, and Alola seam to really like these. *Points to a pile of Z Crystal's* Trainers from Alola love these. *points to a weird rock that looks like a Purple meteorite with red circles around it* Trainers from this place called Galar can't get enough of these."

Ash said "I'll take one of the purple rocks, one of those yellow diamond shaped crystals, and one of those wight rocks."

The man said "That'll be 1500 poké dollars

Ash handed over the money and the man gave him the items

They went straight tithe Pokémon center were Ash regenerated for the Pokémon league and healed up his team.

They went to the gym

When they got to the gym

The gym leader said "My name is Brock, I see I have new challenges, and the blond one is a cute one."

Ash yelled "Hay! I'm your only challenger, and keep your eyes off Serena! I'm the only one allowed to call her cute!"

Serena blushed and asked "You think I'm cute?"

Ash blushed and said "Uhhh, did I say that out loud?"

Misty asked "Which part, the part about him keeping his eyes off of Serena or about you being the only one that can call her cute?"

Ash said "Let's git this battle started, I'm Ash Ketchum."

Referee: The gym battle between Pewter Gym leader Brock and the challenger Ash will now begin, each side will use 2 Pokémon the battle will be over when both Pokémon on either side are unable to battle, further more only the challenger may substitute Pokémon, let the match begin

Brock said "Geodude go!"

Ash said "Gyarados I choose you!"

Brock said "A red Gyarados? Never mind Geodude use tackle!"

Ash said "Hydro Pump."

Judge: Geodude is unable to battle

Brock returned Geodude and said "Onix go! Now use Rock Through!"

Ash said "Gyarados use Hurricane!"

Judge: Onix is unable to battle the challenger wins the match."

Brock said "Congratulations Ash, that was one impressive battle."

Brock give Ash the bolder badge

Ash said "You don't really seam like you want to be a gym leader, because the tone of your voice, you sounded tired and angry, so what do you want to do?"

Brock said "I don't really like to battle, what I really love is to raise Pokémon, my dream is to be a great Pokémon breeder, but I can't leave home, I have 11 little brothers and sisters, my good for nothing father left home and never came back and my mother is looking everywhere for him, go on Ash, become a great Pokémon Trainer, and if you find any breeding tips along the way please let me know."

Suddenly the rock selling man came in and said "You follow your own dreams."

Brock asked "Dad?"

Flint said "Yes it's me, you go on, I'll take things from here."

Brock said "Before I do theirs some things I need to get off of my chest."

Flint said "After all this time I understand."

Brock handed him a thread and nettle and said "Suzyalwaysripsherskirtsoyou'dbetterlurntosowandTimmyonlyeatscoldspaghettiforbreakfast, Tommyonlylikescornflakesfordinner"

Flint said "Slow down, slow down I cant wright that fast!"

Brock contended "Sidneysleepwalkssoyouhavetotieabellonher, thetwinsneverwanttotakeabathsohaveto…"

On the road

Brock said "Hay thanks for letting me come along Ash."

Ash said "The more the merrier."

Brock asked "So that Girl, Serena, I know you like her, but how much do you like her?"

Ash said "Enough that when I talk about I get dazed and start complimenting her endlessly."

Brock said "You should tell her how you feel."

* * *

**The reason why Ash has more than 6 Pokémon is because the trifecta Pokémon haven't been registered to him, so he keeps their Pokeballs inside his bag so they don't count against him only until Ash uses them in battle, Happy holidays, see you all in 2020**


	3. Rival, Memories, and another Badge

**Hay here's the chapter, I own nothing from Pokémon, also please read my ending author note.**

* * *

Today we find Ash and friends on their way to Cerulean city, Ash knew that Misty was the Cerulean gym leader but he didn't want to mention it because he had no way to explain how because he doesn't want anyone, not even Serena, to know he understands Pokémon

Someone suddenly shoved them out of the way and said "Excuse me!"

Ash asked "What's the big idea?"

The person was a boy with purple hair wearing a dark blue coat, grey pants, and purple shoes, he said "The 'big idea' is that I'm on my way Cerulean city. *shows them a Bolder badge* I earned this badge yesterday and I'm going for the league."

Brock said "I know you, You're name is Paul right?"

The boy answered "Yeah it is."

Ash asked "You know this guy?"

Brock said "Unfortunately yes, he earned that badge, but let me tell you, he was mean, ruthless, and constantly angry, and the way he treats his Pokémon, blaming his Chimchar for losing and not even thanking his Torterra for winning."

Serena asked "Chimchar? Torterra?"

Ash answered "Torterra the Continent Pokémon, A grass and ground type, Small Pokémon occasionally gather on its unmoving back to begin building their nests. Ancient people imagined that beneath the ground, a gigantic Torterra dwelled. Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon, a fire type, It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps."

They all look at him in shock

Ash asked "What, I've seen them before and did a little bit of research, to date I know of at least 890 different spices of Pokémon, and their still could be more."

Misty said "But there are only 150."

Ash asked "What rock have you been living under for the past 6 years? I know it's not common knowledge but I thought everyone knew their had to be more than 150."

Paul said "Agreed, that redhead's the third one to say that to me, today alone, at least some trainers in this nowhere region know this."

Ash asked "What do you mean nowhere?"

Paul said "Exactly that, Kanto is the worst region, a few years ago it doesn't even have it's own champion and then about a three years ago that nobody Red abandoned his place and disappeared to who knows where."

Ash yelled "You take that back right now! Red is a hundred times the trainer you'll ever be!"

Paul said "He's a coward who ran away from his own responsibilities."

Ash yelled "MY DAD IS NO COWARD AND HE'D NEVER RUN FROM ANYTHING, HE ALWAYS TAKES EVERYTHING HEAD ON!"

Brock and Misty both simultaneously yell-asked "Dad?!"

Serena answered "That's right, Ash's dad is the one and only Red, when he disappeared Ash was determined to find him no matter what, the other kids from Palit made fun of Ash and his dad, almost saying the exact same thing Paul just did, I just hope he doesn't do the same thing to Paul that he did to Blue Oak."

Brock asked "Wait Kanto's champions for a day, the rival to Red, mysteriously put in traction's for 2 years, Ash did that?"

Serena answered "Yep, I remember it like it was yesterday."

Flashback

Blue came up to Ash and said "Did you hear? You're dad is a coward, he ran from his responsibilities as champion."

Ash yelled "My dad is no coward, you take that back right now!"

Blue said "No way, the great Blue Oak is too good to apologize to anyone."

Ash said "That's not an excuse, how about a battle, and if I win you apologize."

Blue replied "I don't have time for a child, also you don't have any Pokémon."

As he was about to walk away Ash whistled into the woods of palit and out came a small Pokémon, it was clearly a psychic type by the way it flouted in mid air and when it was close to Ash the Pokémon let out a cute "Mew."

Blue asked "What? How did you do that?"

Ash answered "Mew is an old friend, I help her in times of need and she helps me, we are friends."

Blue asked "Her? Aren't Mew genderless?"

Ash replied "They are but this Mew prefers to be called a her/she."

Without warning Blue threw an ultra ball at the Mew but she dodged it

Ash said "It's impossible to catch Mew, even if you manage to get it inside a pokeball Mew is next to impossible to capture, and now my friend Mew will be my Pokémon, what about you?"

Blue replied "I'm gonna report to this Officer Jenny."

Ash replied "It's not illegal to battle with a wild Pokémon, just risky because the opposing trainer can attempt to capture the Pokémon at any given time, just like you did, and even if you repeated this to Officer Jenny she'd be okay with it, in fact she may even give me a pokeball so I can officially capture Mew myself."

Blue wanted to argue but he knew Ash was right, he wouldn't be doing anything wrong and Ash may have even been right about the second part but unfortunately for Ash, Blue had a back up plan.

Blue said "If I repeated this to my dad he could make sure you…"

Ash interrupted "Catch it? Let's be honest here, Professor Oak loves the bond between people and Pokémon, and he would love the chance to study a real Mew, and I'd be more than happy to let him."

Blue replied "Fine, let's just battle, and when I win, I'm catching that Mew, Blastoise go!"

Ash said "Alright Mew, you know what to do my friend."

Blue yelled "Blastoise use Dark Pulse!"

Ash said "Teleport then use Sunny Day!"

Mew teleported behind Blastoise just before the attack hit and then used sunny day to make the sunlight harsh before Blastoise even noticed

Blue yelled "It's behind you! Try again! Dark Pulse!"

Ash said "Solar beam."

Before Blastoise could turn all the way around it was hit with a powerful Solar Beam.

Blue yelled "Shake it off and use Dark Pulse."

Ash said "Teleport and use Thunderbolt."

Mew once again Teleported behind Blastoise and hit with a Thunderbolt before Blastoise could do a thing

Ash said "Finnish it off with Solar beam"

Blue yelled "Blastoise use Rain Dance now!"

Before Mew could obtain enough energy from the sun rain clouds came in completely canceling out solar beam.

Blue yelled "Now, Hydro Cannon!"

Ash said "Mew, use Mirror Coat."

Mew was hit with a direct Hydro Cannon and took massive damage but then completed Mirror Coat to deal twice the amount to Blastoise, taking it out.

Blue returned Blastoise to its pokeball and threw another ultra ball at Mew but Mew dodged it.

Blue said "So what it doesn't matter, you're just gonna be another weakling trainer who will never amount to anything."

Ash replied "I beat you didn't I?"

Blue said "You wouldn't have won without that Mew, you would've been wiped out if it didn't come to help you."

Ash replied "I could've beaten you with any Pokémon even a magicarp, you're strategy was so obvious, you kept doing the same move over and over even when it didn't work, if one move isn't working try a different move, I get going for the super effective hit but you've gotta use different moves at different times, using the same move just makes it easier for the opponent to counter you."

Blue said "You're dad is still a coward, who ran out on everything, by the way did I mention I kissed your Mom?"

Ash suddenly punched Blue so hard that Blue was knocked back into a tree so hard the tree broke in half and the top half landed on Blue

Ash said "Mew use Amnesia, I don't want him remembering this."

Mew did so

Serena suddenly said "Um, hi Ash."

Ash asked "How much did you see?"

Serena answered "The whole thing. You gonna erase my memory of this to?"

Ash answered "No, because of 3 reasons, 1, your mind is to strong to be tampered with even if I wanted you to forget, 2, you're my best friend, and 3, you there for me when my dad disappeared, everyone else just insulted me, said I would never amount to anything, that I would be a loser, Gary even said I was a disappointment to all of pallit town."

Serena asked "But you two were always best friends."

Ash said "We were, till that day, Serena you were the kid in all of palit that didn't put me down, in fact, you helped build me back up, when I felt at rock bottom, you lefted me back up, during that time you were like a guardian angel to me, thank you Serena, I'm lucky to you as a friend."

End Flashback

Misty asked "Serena, are you in there, you've been staring off into space for the past 10 minutes."

Serena replied "It's nothing, I was just thinking."

Misty teased "About Ash I bet."

Serena blushed

They then heard Brock's voice call out "Bolt and Elekid are both unable to battle! It's a draw!"

They turned to see that the battle was over

Serena said "I'm sorry, I kinda spaced out, what happened?"

Misty answered "it was a very dragged out one on one battle, Bolt vs Elekid, Elekid was winning at first but then after it used Thunder, the battle took a complete 180, after that point Bolt nearly creamed Elekid, Paul was able to manage a tie because of a well timed Brick Brake."

Ash said "You were a strong opponent Paul, and your strategy had absolutely no flaws, you thought through this battle perfectly, you just got unlucky that Bolt had Lightning Rod, you were probably hoping that Bolt had the Static ability, if he did have Static you would've won."

Paul said "you got that right kid, I'm out of here."

Ash said "We should battle again."

Paul said "Whatever."

Paul went into the cave

Ash said "Man, I can't stand that guy, absolutely no regard to the well being of his Pokémon, Elekid was already out of steam but Paul called out one final Brick Brake because he couldn't stand the thought of loosing, and after I was so nice."

Misty said "At least you tied, if Paul hadn't used thunder you're Pikachu would've lost!"

Bolt said "**Please, I had em on the ropes before the battle even started! I was holding back the whole time, you know, start using only half of my power, or less of I'm fighting a Water or Flying type."**

They all went into the cave where Brock sees a Zewbat and catches it without having to battle it and uses its super sonic to help find the way out.

Somewhere inside the cave wale they were trying to get out, they stumbled apon a Clefariy.

Serena said "Ow my gosh, it's so cute! Flair I choose you!"

Flair popped out of its pokeball and said "**I'm ready Serena!"**

Serena said "Flair use Flamethrower."

Flair hit the Clefariy with Flamethrower and Clefariy counterattacked with Metronome which turned into Slash and Serena used this opportunity to capture it.

Serena said "I think I'll call you Belle."

Ash asked "Belle?"

Serena said "You know, Belle, from Beauty and the Beast."

Ash said "Ow, good choice."

Suddenly a stalactite falls down from the ceiling so Ash pushed his friends out of the way, saving there lives.

Misty obvious to what just happened asked "What did you push us for?"

Ash answered "A stalactite was about to fall on you three, I just saved your lives, well, let's go."

Brock said "Wait Ash!"

Ash turned around and in Brock's hand was an Old Amber fossil.

Brock said "I found it in the rubble, it was probably inside the Stalactite, you should have it."

Ash said "But you found it fare and square."

Brock shook his head and said "The three of us would be dead if it wasn't for you, so take it."

Ash takes it and said "Thanks."

They made it out of the cave and then see a sine

It read "Cerulean city"

Ash said "Looks like wear headed in the right direction *sees something else on sine* Huh? What's this? "Gary was hear. Ash is a…" so childish, let's keep going."

They made it to cerulean city but Misty decided to stay away from the city, so the rest of them went into town, Brock went his own way for unknown reasons leaving Ash and Serena alone

Ash asked "So you want to go see me win my next badge?"

Serena said "Sure."

Serena thought to herself 'Me and Ash alone, this is perfect!'

Ash suddenly grabbed her hand and said "Let's go!"

Serena replied "Yea!"

They made it to the gym and meet the sensational sisters who wouldn't battle Ash.

Ash asked "May I borrow your phone Serena? I just remembered I need to make a phone call."

Serena gave him her phone without questions

Ash dialed a number and then said into the phone "Hay, it's me, Ash, I am a challenger for the Pokémon league, I'd like to report the Cerulean city gym, the three gym leaders just said no to my challenge."

On the other side of the phone a voice asked "3? Isn't Misty there?"

Ash answered "No there's no Misty here."

Suddenly he hears Misty's voice call out "Hold it Ash!"

Ash said "Never mind, she just arrived, sorry for wasting your time."

The voice on the phone said "No problem, thanks for your report, we will look into it in the future."

Call ended

Serena asked "Who did you call?"

Ash answered "Lance."

Serena asked "You have Lance's phone number?"

Ash answered "He gave it to me after I evolved his dragonair for him, before he meet me his third dragonite was a dragonair who couldn't fly, so I privately trained dragonair, and brought him back to lance as a dragonite, I've never told anyone how I did it, and I never will."

Serena suddenly gets heart eyed and said "Ash you're so cool!"

Ash somehow didn't notice her heart eyes and just said "Thanks Serena, that means a lot coming from you, I remember it like it was yesterday."

Flashback

Lance was at Professor Oaks lab trying to get his Dragonair to evolve to no avail

Wale Professor Oak and Lance were talking a 9 year old Ash came in and asked "Professor Oak, there were these poachers with this Pokémon that's not from kanto, most likely brought here from its home region, I used the local wild Pokémon to fight them off, I nursed the stolen Pokémon back to health and want to contact the authorities to bring it home but I need your help to figure out were that is."

Professor oak asked "What did the Pokémon look like?"

Ash answered "I have a picture."

Ash then showed Professor oak a picture of a Corviknight with bandages wrapped around its left wing and right leg

Professor oak said "Ow my, that Pokémon is all the way from the Galar Reagan."

Ash said "Got it, now may I borrow your phone so I can contact the authorities?"

Professor oak answered "No need I'll take care of it."

Ash said "Okay, one thing though this Pokémon seams very lonely *noticed Lance* Mr. champion, it's an honor to meet you, that Dragonair of yours looks ready to evolve."

Lance replied "Just call me Lance, and I've been trying to get my Dragonair to evolve, I've tried everything, nothing works."

Ash said "I'd like to try, I'm pretty good at getting Pokémon to evolve if I do say so myself."

Professor oak said "That's true, one time I was working on studying the Meowth evolution line, I just couldn't get any of the Meowth to evolve, but then Ash came to the lab and not one but three of the Meowth's evolved that day."

Lance said "Impressive, alright kid you've got a shot, Dragonair listen to what this kid tells you."

Dragonair nodded in agreement

Ash said "Now let's go!"

Ash rushed outside with Dragonair following closely behind

Training montage

Ash and Dragonair race against each other, Dragonair was faster in straight lines thanks to Dragon Rush but Ash took the lead on the sharp turns

Then they were both swimming against a fast moving current, Ash they both did about the same

Next Ash had set up a mini Obstacle course and they both ran through it and ended at the same time

After Ash said "Alright, now for safeguard training *Whistles and a whole flock of butterfree show up* Dragonair I want you to use Safeguard as much as you can wale the Butterfree's attack with their various powders."

5 minutes later Dragonair was sleeping, poisoned, and paralyzed all at the same time.

Ash said "Impressive time, now Butterfree use Aromatherapy."

The Butterfree's did so healing Dragonair

Ash said "Now Dragonair use Safeguard, and Butterfree you know what to do."

And this same loop goes on for about two hours before the Butterfree have to leave and Ash gave Dragonair a Siturs Berry to help get her straight back

They finished all that by 8 o'clock at night and were about to have dinner, They both had food provided by Professor oak

After dinner Ash said "Okay Dragonair, you've come far in your training, but that was only level 1, *pulls out a pokeball* say hello to level 2.

Greninja popped out of its pokeball.

Ash had them do the race training again only with Greninja taking Ash's place, needless to say Greninja creamed Dragonair in all three

But Ash said "Dragonair, you did great, you came closer to keeping up with Greninja than I ever did."

That lifted Dragonair's spirit so Ash moved onto level 3, let's out his other Pokémon for their own training methods

Lucario breaks some impressively big rocks wale Dragonair breaks rocks half the size with her tail

Gardevoir and Dragonair meditate together, though it did take a wile for Dragonair to stop being afraid of Gardevoir

And after that was set and done it was time for level 4, combat

Ash was currently speaking to his Ultimate Trifecta

Ash said "Alright you three, you're only aloud to use Electric, Water, Fire, and or Grass type moves, other than that go all out. *to Dragonair* And you have to try to try to beat at least one of them, if you do that, you can stop."

Dragonair tried to attack with Dragon Rush but Gardevoir would always intersect the attack

Despite being only allowed to use not very effective attacks Ash's pokémon were dominating Dragonair

But then out of nowhere right in the middle of the fight Dragonair evolved into a Dragonite

Ash yelled "Stop!"

Instantly they all stopped battling

Ash said "I'm really proud of all of you, thanks to you three Dragonair Evolved into a Dragonite, tomorrow we give Dragonite back to Lance for now help me set up my tent."

And on the next day Ash returned Dragonite to Lance who was pleasantly surprised to see Dragonair had evolved into a Dragonite

Flashback end

Serena asked "Ash, you in there? You haven't said anything for the past 10 minutes."

Ash said "I was just thinking about stuff."

Misty said "Hay if you're done daydreaming, let's battle!"

Violet said "This two on two gym battle between Ash the challenger and Misty the gym leader will now begin."

Ash said "Okay Bolt, you know what to do!"

Bolt said "**I'm half tempted not to hold back, but I will only because Misty is your friend."**

Misty said "Go Staryu!"

Staryu appeared and said "**I will win for you Misty!"**

Ash said "Lady's first."

Misty said "My, what a gentleman, Staryu use Rapid Spin!"

Ash said "Bolt use thunderbolt."

Violet said "Staryu is unable to battle."

Misty said "Starmie, go! Starmie use Psychic!"

Ash said "Use Thunder."

Violet said "Starmie is unable to battle, Bolt wins, the battle goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Daisy hands Ash a Cascade badge.

Ash said "Thank you."

Just then team Rocket attacked with their hose robot

Ash had Bolt use Thunder to destroy it.

As team Rocket was flyaway the three of them yelled "We're blasting off again!"

Ash said "I could get used to hearing that, if only I didn't have to listen to their dumb motto."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, by the way, I own nothing from Beauty and the Beast, also I would like some help, when do you think Ash should use his three strongest Pokémon? I have this hole thing planned out for the reveal to his friends on Cinnabar island but I want Ash to use them more often so I'm asking you to help me find some parts were I can squeeze in use of his ultimate trifecta or even a single member of them, well, I'll see you later**


	4. Pathway to the League

**Here's the next chapter, I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Today we find Ash battling against a trainer and beating him

Ash said "Bolt finish it off with Thundershock!"

The other trainers Rattata fainted, as he returned Rattata Ash said "Rattata can be a strong Pokémon, your just starting out, normal types like Rattata have the most diverse move set in the world, even without evolving with the right training you and Rattata could take on the league one day."

The young trainer said "Thanks mister, and I'll train Rattata to become the strongest Rattata ever, but you're so strong I bet you could defeat A.J. he's this guy with an unofficial gym, he's undefeated."

Ash replied "Maybe I won't have to hold back against him."

Brock yelled "Hay!"

Ash said "Brock, I used a Gyarados in your Rock type gym, not to mention Onix and Geodude are also part Ground type, you didn't stand a chance against me."

Brock syed in defeat knowing Ash was right.

They arrived at the gym, introduced each other to A.J., and begun the battle

Ash yelled "Gyarados I choose you!"

A.J. yelled "Sandshew go!"

Gyarados said **"A weakling like you is barely worth my time, but I'll battle you because Ash thinks that your trainer might just put up a half decent fight."**

Sandshew yelled **"You dare call me weak!? I'll beat you, and every other Pokémon as well!"**

Ash said "Gyarados start off with a combination of Rain Dance and Dragon Dance."

Gyarados summoned rain clouds and boosted his speed and power all before Ash even finished his sentence.

A.J yelled "Sandshew remember your training, use Rollout!"

Ash said "Knock it back with Aqua Tail!"

Sandshew tried to attack with rollout but was no match for Aqua Tail especially with Gyarados's boost's from Dragon Dance and the rain, but when Sandshew was knocked back it just kept using Rollout with no sign of slowing and charged in again only to be met with the same result again, but Sandshew was still going strong, and was getting faster so it tried again only to be met with the same result, but even after being knocked back a third time it's shows no sign of weakness.

Serena said "I don't get it, Sandshew are Ground types, Gyarados's Aqua Tail is stronger thanks to the rain and Dragon Dance, Gyarados should've won the match by."

Brock replied "I wish I had an answer, if Ash can't find a way past it he could be in trouble because Rollout gets stronger the more it's used."

Misty yelled "Come on Ash, Show this guy why Water Pokémon are the best!"

Ash said "You got it, and you guys might want to hang on to something. Gyarados time to stop holding back! Use Hurricane!"

Sandshew was hit hard by the intense winds of Hurricane and tried to fight back but eventually defeated

A.J yelled "No! Sandshew!"

Ash said "You're Sandshew is powerful, I figured out why Gyarados didn't defeat him on the first Aqua Tail like he should've been, you specifically trained your Sandshew to not be weakened by water, most likely by teaching him how to swim, not many know this but if you can get a Pokémon that's weak to water used to swimming than it effectively eliminates that's Pokémon's weakness to water, I learned this wale watching a Rydon learn to use the move Surf, long story don't ask."

A.J said "Thanks, you know what? I'm gonna start collecting badges anyway, I'm never gonna get stronger if I wait here for trainers to come to me, I'll see you at the Pokémon league!"

Ash said "And we can have another battle."

So they each went on their way

The next morning the group of 4 friends were seen walking through a thick fog

Misty asked "Alright who's bright idea was it to wake up and start walking before the sun came up?"

Ash said "I thought you guys would like seeing the sunrise, Palit town had a great view of the sunrise and sunset."

Serena replied "Agreed, I remember the first time I watched the sunrise from Palit."

Flashback

7 year old Serena was sleeping in bed with her mother trying to wake her

Grace said "Come on Serena wake up, your friend Ash is here."

Serena continues sleeping

Grace said "Alright Ash, you said you could wake her in case this happens."

A 7 year old Ash came up to Serena's bedside and swiftly took her pillow and that caused Serena to wake up.

Ash said "Works every time."

Grace asked "You've done that before?"

Ash asked "How do you think my mom wakes me up in the mornings when I don't get up myself?"

Serena complained "Why did you wake me up?"

Ash said "Look outside."

Serena wail confused complied and looked out her window which lucky for her was facing east and her room was on the second floor of her 2 story house and she was right on time to see a beautiful sunrise.

After a few minutes Serena repeatedly thanked Ash for waking her up to see it.

Flashback end

Serena said "And I always loved watching the sunrise ever since."

Ash said "And the sun will rise any second now."

Brock said "And by getting up early we can get to Vermillion city faster."

A few minutes and a nice sunrise later

Misty said "Alright, I'll admit it, that was a nice sunrise, but now I'm getting tired."

Ash said "Yeah a break would do some good."

Brock said "I got us covered."

In less than a minute he somehow sets up a table, 4 chairs and a few pots and pans from his backpack

Brock explained "I have all the stuff I need to make some tea, and even crapes, anyone interested?"

Misty said "I love French food!"

Serena said "Actually Misty, crapes are a local delicacy in Kalos, the place I lived in before coming to Kanto, it's a common mistake, there is no such thing as France, that's just what some people like to call Kalos."

Brock said "I guess you learn something new every day, so can someone go get firewood?"

His question was answered when suddenly he saw Ash going to get some

As soon as Ash was out of site he said "Alright go Lucario."

Lucario said **"Hay Ash, it's been a wile."**

Ash said "Yeah sorry about that, I'm not ready to show you off to anyone yet, I heard rumors that if a trainer who isn't strong enough that has a very powerful Pokémon than that Pokémon can be taken away by the league and given to a stronger trainer, my Gyarados is a small exception because I caught him on route 1 so Professor Oak and by extension the Pokémon League believe he couldn't have been higher than level 25 or something and I'll let them believe it, but you, Gardevoir, and Greninja, are all level 100, the highest potential power for a Pokémon, at least that's what the league would say if they saw any of you battle, but even though it's seemingly impossible I'd beat that all three of you somehow surpassed level 100, so I can't use any of you, it's bad enough I'm using Bolt who's close to reaching level 100 but because he can hold himself back, and you 3 are fully evolved Pokémon not commonly found in Kanto, so if the rumor is true than the league would definitely take you away, but once I have enough badges we can battle and train every day

Lucario said** "I understand my friend."**

Ash said "So want to help me find firewood?"

Lucario said** "I would love to my friend but I since something, unfamiliar aura, about 10 or so strangers, one of which is stressed, about 100 feet north of here."**

Ash said "I'll check it out, sorry but return Lucario."

Ash then went to check it out and saw some kids gathered around a treadmill and on it was a younger kid that was running and the older kids where asking various questions to the young boy

One of them asked "Okay what dose Magicarp evolve into?"

The kid didn't answer so the treadmill speed up until he fell off.

Ash saw this and angrily said "The answerer is Gyarados, Go!"

Gyarados appeared and scared the other kids away

After hearing the commotion Brock, Misty, And Serena rushed over to see Ash returning Gyarados and helping a young boy to his feet

The kid said "Thanks, now I need to get to class."

They talked for a wile about the older kids helping the younger kids study by bullying them into trying harder, and some nonsense about levels and stats of Pokémon that I won't go into detail about, when asked who's in charge of that the kid who they learned name is Joe showed them a picture of Gisselle, Brock instantly went girl crazy, but Ash said "I don't see what's so special about her, I mean sure she looks nice, but she doesn't hold a candle to Serena's beauty, did I say that out loud?"

Serena blushed and asked "You think I'm beautiful?"

Ash quickly said "Um, I'm gonna go find this girl and give her a peace of my mind."

Misty said "Ash is right, I'm gonna do the same!"

They found Gisselle and Ash challenged her to a battle

Ash choose Bolt and Gisselle choose Cubone, but just before the battle began Gisselle said "A Pikachu stands no chance against my Cubone, not only because of type but because Pikachu are just weak Pokémon, they can shock you but otherwise they make great pets, and you expect to compete in the Pokémon league with a pathetic mouse?"

Ash said "Bolt is a great Pokémon, even without evolving he will help me win the Pokémon league."

Gisselle replied "Without evolving? You must be incredibly stupid because only with it evolving can a Pokémon become stronger."

Ash warned "Don't get me angry, you won't like me when I'm angry."

Gisselle said "You'll be lucky to to get even 1 more badge with your poor planning."

Ash yelled "That's it! Bolt! Use Thunder!

Gisselle said "Everyone knows electric type moves don't work on Ground types, you're waisting you're time, now Cubone use Bone club."

She looked to see her Cubone on the ground with swirls in its eyes in its eyes indicating it had fainted

Gisselle asked "What happened?"

Ash explained "Bolt happened, Bolt's electric attack's work on everything including ground types, no clue how or why they just do."

Gisselle asked "What level is your Pikachu?"

Ash lied "Level 35, some Pikachu can learn Thunder by level 30."

In reality Bolt is actually level 98

Ash, Serena, Misty, and Brock went on their way not expecting what will happen next as the journey continues.

* * *

**See you next chapter**


End file.
